The New Girl
by LiliRawr07
Summary: A new girl has transferred over from england and has enter the namimori middle, she seems a bit off to tsuna but what is she really. This is a very bad summary


**_Hi first time doing this but hey hoo and it may be crap _**

_**summary: A new girl has transferred over from england and has enter the namimori middle, she seems a bit off to tsuna but what is she really. **_

_**18X27, 59X80, OCCXD**_

_**Disclaimer: everything belong to there rigthful owner **_

**Normal Pov**

It's was 8:33am, a carmel haired boy was panting and couched in front of his school. Once again he was late, it had been three time, he had to remind him self to set his alarm earlier. "Herbivore, thats 3 times this week, it seems as if i will have to bite you to death" a tall raven-haired said while given of a glare with his steel gery eyes, this shocked the boy so much that he knew that he would be in troble now "HIEEEEEE, h-hi-hibari-san, um, p-pl-please don't b-bite m-me to d-death" all you could hear was fear in this boy vocie and his eye begging the raven haired bot not to. Hibari turned and spoke "Lets make a Deal herbivore, if you are late four times again then i'll bite you to death, but if on those four times you are not late i'll let you off. Deal",this was unlike hibari to do such of thing, to make a deal with him but why now all those time his been late hibari never did something like this, hibari was up to something and tsuna was just about to find out, so he accepted it and went straight to class.

tsuna opened the class room door and went to his sit and gave a big sigh "Good morning Juudaime" a boy with sliver hair said, "Yo, tsuna" a boy much taller than the silver haired,"Oh goodmoring gokudera, yamamoto" tsuna said with his eye looking as if his was worried," juud-" gokudera was cut off by the teacher " ok every one settle down we have a new student today who just came over from england so treat her nicely ok" the teacher said, a girl walk in with the school uniforn but she had over the knee socks which were striped black and red, she had commando boots on, her skirts had a chain on her left side, she wore a red tie, she had the boys blazer on and had a spike wrist hair was purple, she had her side fridge on her right covering one of her eyes, her were blue which reminded me of the sea,she had really think eyeliner on and had her right eyebrob pieced. She looked straight at tsuna, " Sup, my name max doulter, as you heard i came over from england, i was born and raised in london, i hope we can all get along" she smiled, she was pretty but there was something given off about her, her smile seemed like she was up to something.

**TsunaPov**

_'__max huh, she nice and pretty but not as pretty as kyoko aaahhh kyoko' __tsuna thought "oi you there tsuna, you there." mx trying to get tsuan back into reality " oh sorr-wait how do you know my name?" tsuna asked " oh while you were of in doo dooland miss told me to sit next and said your name" max a while i found that max moved over here becasuse her mum died of cancer which was sad, and that her dad lived over here, i also found out that she used get bullied but always beat them up mostly the boys just embrass them. She seemed like a nice girl and wasn't any harm. When are second class finished evryone was all over max, she became good friend with kyoko and yamamoto, she seemed to tease gokudera by flirting with him and cling on to him, " could you let go of my arm your starting to piss me off" "eh why, i find you cute gokuera-kun when your angry.I thinks it was love at first sight for me" she said teasely." Look i don't like cha plus just fuck off i need to talk to Juudaime and yamamoto about somethin' but i can't do it with you around" " oh is that you gonna confess to Your Juuudaime and need yamamoto to be there so you can do it with out being embrassed or it that your gonna tell Tsuna that your with yamamoto" once again she did it out of teasing." ma ma, max you seem to be full of jokes hahaha" yamamoto said before gokudera could say any thing, his was blushing at the time too, when yamamoto finish saying that she let go of gokudera and hugged yamamoto and whispered something. _

**Max'sPOV**

"yamamoto who said i was joking plus you and gokudera would look so cute together" i licked his ear and nipped on his ear while grinding myself against him, he seemed a bit shocked, then i stop and let go of him and turned around " well see you in class tuna" "hey don't call juudaime that bitch" " i ain't no dog, Ciao" i walked away while waving. I decided to look around the school for awhile, it seemed like a nice place though theres something off._ 'hehe seems like yamamoto found out i was a boy, though if my twin sister come's over here i'm fucked but there's no helping i- huh who's that he looks really good looking, his golden hair and brown eyes omg his totally my type' i thought while staring at him ' _oh i got an idea'_ CRASH i fell over near to where his was. _" excuse me but could you help me please to my class, i seemed to have twisted my anckle" i looked at him with a really cute look " sure, here you go" he helped me up "Thank you but may i ask the man who helped me up" "Sure it's Dino your's" "Max, Dino huh that a nice name thanks well this is my stop thank you" "Are you sure" he worried "uhuh" i walked of limping to my next class.


End file.
